Death Note
by RedHal
Summary: Response to Challenge.  Vlad finds a Death Note.  Who sent it?  Warning: Pretty fluffy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom (nor Harry Potter)

The Challenge: Vlad finds a Death Note! Ohh noooo!

Walker: Here are the rules punks. NONE :D

_The Death Note_

Vlad Masters went outside his mansion and peeked inside the mailbox. He flipped through the different pieces of mail.

Bill…he'd have to overshadow someone to make it seem like he paid it.

Ad for new store.

Playboy Magazine…he'd have to remember to cut out pictures of Maddie's face to put over the model's faces.

He then noticed an envelope below the mailbox.

"Odd." Vlad said as he walked inside his mansion.

After putting aside the rest of his mail, he opened the envelope that had his name on a label that had been typed. Then he pulled out a letter that was also typed using the Harry Potter Font.

We know what you are and you are DEAD when we get you alone. How dead? Ripped apart molecule by molecule dead. And don't bother going to the town for help. You never know who's an ally and who's a foe.

BEWARE!

(We know what you are and you are DEAD when we get you alone. How dead? Ripped apart molecule by molecule dead. And don't bother going to the town for help. You never know who's an ally and who's a foe. BEWARE!)

(A/N: I wasn't sure how the different font would show. Yes, that means I have the font on my computer.)

"Daniel" Vlad growled before transforming into Plasmius and flew into his portal.

A few minutes later, he emerged in the Fenton Lab. Turning invisible, he phased through the ceiling, through the kitchen, and up to Danny's room where the teen was doing homework.

Danny's ghost sense went off and he turned.

"Plasmius!" Danny exclaimed as he went ghost. "What are you doing here?"

"So you told them about me?" Vlad accused

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked cluelessly.

Vlad saw true, utter confusion in the neon green eyes

"So you think this is funny?" Vlad asked as he handed Danny the letter.

"COOL! This person has the new Harry Potter Word Font! Tucker's in the process of finding it but he's having a few problems with it" Danny exclaimed excitedly

"So you know nothing about this?" Vlad asked confused

Danny reread the letter.

"Man. I may hate you, but even I wouldn't wish you dead. Maimed probably. Surrounded by Blood Blossoms sure. Forcing you to watch Mom and Dad make out…I'd be recording your reaction. Sticking you in the Far Frozen, I'd do it every Saturday if I could.."

Vlad glared at the teen ghost

"But not ripped apart molecule by molecule." Danny said handing back the letter. "Can't

help you Vlad."

"Do you have any idea of who might have sent it?" Vlad asked

"Could be anyone" Danny admitted. "Just because you hire out people and ghost doesn't mean they don't resent you. They're probably only doing your bidding for the money. Of course, SOME of us have enough sense not to be influenced by money."

"When'd you get so smart?" Vlad asked

"I've been hanging around Jazz too much lately" Danny answered.

"Well, keep an ear out" Vlad instructed before flying off.

0000

Three days later,

Vlad had bags under his eyes, was visibly shaking, and jumped at the slightest sound. Team Phantom were sitting in Sam's rec room watching the latest press conference as a hidden ghost gabber was repeating everything Vlad said making him even more paranoid.

"Hey Danny?" Tucker asked. "Did you ever find out who sent Vlad that letter?"

"Yeah" Danny said with a smirk. "Dani called in a favor with Valerie and those two teamed up with Youngblood."

Valerie teamed up with a ghost?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised.

"Dani explained how they needed her computer to teach Vlad a lesson" Danny said

"Plus apparently Val knows about Plasmius"

"How?" Tucker asked stunned

"She told me, with me as Phantom, that she doubled back to check on Vlad and saw him transform." Danny explained. "So knowing that he was using her, she was willing to work with a ghost to get even."

"So she has that new Harry Potter Word Font?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Yeah" Danny said

"I might have to call her to find out how she got it." Sam mused.

"Or I could just download it. I finally got it to work" Tucker said.

"Now the question is are we going to tell Vlad who threatened him?" Sam asked

Danny watched Vlad tug on his grey hair.

The trio turned to each other and exchanged looks.

"NAH!"

The End


End file.
